Harry Potter and the Other
by James Coolidge
Summary: After the end of the war, Harry searches for what will make him whole. He is also having dreams...dreams of the past. Dreams of someone elses past. Musical. Chapter 2 ready to go.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Harry Potter lay awake one night, daydreaming. His godfather gone and Voldemort dead. Death was all too common for Harry. His mother and his father, his godfather, his headmaster and Voldemort and Snape. Harry had in the last few months become interested in the Weird Sisters. He threw on a record of there's and began preparing his own breakfast. Bacon and eggs were easily made when you could summon them and cook them with a flick of his wand.

Ginny was already at work. She had become a healer at St. Mungo's and she worked the early shift. Harry had become an apprentice auror to Tonks. He had learned loads in his year as an apprentice. Tonks was her usual self now that she and Lupin were together. She once said, "Harry, there is one thing that you need to remember in your career as an auror. But, you'll have to learn that yourself." Harry replied, "Right, so you're not going to actually tell me."

"Harry all you have to worry about is to strive to learn what you need to learn in order to keep yourself going."

"What did you learn?"

"I didn't learn anything. All I got was Remus." She said turning red.

"Oh, I see."

Harry now strove to find what would keep him going. When he was younger, he lived to see the day his godfather would be free to walk the earth. But now he had nothing. He simply went to sleep at night to get up again, and Ginny. He walked to the balcony and sang,

"Feeling alone,

Time after time,

Got my life,

But there's nothing there.

Fell when I was young,

Never got back up,

Never unsung,

Prophecy alters your luck.

Lost the people that cared,

Found the people that dared,

Fought them back,

But I dunno what to do.

I'm so alone with you

One can't equal two,

Two can't equal one,

Three is so odd,

And four isn't fun.

Can someone find me a life,

I so love my wife,

But I have no godfather,

Why should I bother?

I cannot believe,

I cannot think,

I cannot sing,

Without looking at my ring.

Dunno what to say,

I lost my way,

On the ground I lay,

Maybe it'll be today.

Fell when I was young,

Never got back up,

Never unsung,

Prophecy alters your luck.

I'm so alone with you,

One can't equal two,

Two can't equal one,

Three is so odd,

Four isn't fun."

Harry walked back inside and grabbed his eggs and bacon. He gulped them down and then apparated to the Ministry. He went to his office.

"Wotcher, Harry."

"Hey, Tonks," he said grinning. "What's going on this morning?"

"Nothing much, pretty slow. They caught Abercrombie."

"What?" said Harry looking around. He and Tonks had been searching for Aero Abercrombie for 6 months. And then all at once someone finds them in an instant. "Who got him?"

"Jim Bones over there."

"Bones…Bones, where do I know that from?"

"Amelia Bones?"

"Right, right. Actually, I went to school with Susan Bones"

"You know she got married?"

"To who?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Neville got married?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it was just family."

"Just family." The words rung in Harry's head. "Just family." They were a family in a way. Neville and Harry had so many things in common.

"Hey Harry." Ron's voice interrupted Harry's chain of thought.

"Oh, hey Ron."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking about something. Say, er, did you know that Neville got married?"

"Oh did he? I wasn't invited."

"Tonks says it was only family."

"Oh…well anyway, did you hear that Bones over there-"

"Caught Abercrombie? Yeah." said Harry moodily. He had really wanted to catch Abercrombie so as to "make his bones" in the auror business in a way. "Anyway, how's Hermione."

"She's good. Been a bit moody lately really, so I don't actually know."

"Oh…"

"Listen, I was actually gonna ask you, do you think you could talk to her for me? I tried and she would hear nothing of it."

"Er…"

"C'mon Harry, please?"

"Alright, I'll have a chat with her at lunch. Say did Ginny tell you? We're pregnant!"

"What? Harry that's great! I'm gonna be an uncle! And you, a father!"

"Yeah, I'm excited." It was almost news to Harry. He had only heard a fortnight ago. He hadn't told Ron yet because Ron was in a different department.

After they graduated, the ministry was having trouble catching the remaining Death Eaters. They were using Floo Powder extensively and overpowering the Floo Monitors. Loads of Harry's classmates had gone into the Floo Monitoring department when Scrimgeour announced greatly raised pay for the job. Ron gladly took the job. It was now easier to catch Death Eaters, but regardless of the increase of Monitors on the watch, Death Eaters still slipped pass an unnecessarily large percent of the time.

"Yeah," said Harry, "listen I've got a lot of paperwork to do since Bones caught Abercrombie."

"Right, don't forget to talk to Hermione." Ron said desperately.

"Alright. I'll roll her over good."

"Alright, thanks a load."

"Yep."

Harry remained true to his word. At lunchtime he went over to Hermione's department. She had become the manager of the Chudly Cannons. Everyone was surprised that she would have a career in Quidditch, but no one was at all surprised to find that she took a managing job.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Harry," she mumbled.

"So how's things been going?"

"Harry, this really isn't a good time."

"Ron said something was going on."

"Did he? Typical Ron."

"Listen, Her-"

"No you listen, Harry!" she snapped, "I'm really not in the mood! I have to assign practices for the next year basically before the end of the day! So please leave me alone!"

"What's going on? Sit down."

"Harry, I said no!"

"No, Hermione, sit down!"

She glared at him and took a seat.

"Now tell me. What has been going on?"

"I-, oh there's no use. Harry this is going to sound stupid, but I, I miss the old days."

"The old days? As in, when Voldemort was still in power?" said Harry aggressively. What did she think that he had avenged everyone's deaths in vain?

"No, no. When we were at school. It's like this song I heard, it goes:

Goodbye, ruby Tuesday

Who could hang a name on you?

When you change with every new day

Still I'm gonna miss you…"

"Hermione, Oh, Hermione, Oh, Hermione, when will those dark clouds disappear

Hermione, Hermione, where will it lead us from here

With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats

You can't say we're satisfied

But Hermione, Hermione, you can't say we never tried

Hermione, you're beautiful, Hermione, I still love you,

remember all those nights we cried."

"Goodbye, ruby Tuesday

Who could hang a name on you?

When you change with every new day

Still I'm gonna miss you…"

"All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke

Let me whisper in your ear

Hermione, Hermione, where will it lead us from here

Oh, Hermione, don't you weep,

I hate that sadness in your eyes

But Hermione, Hermione, ain't it time we said goodbye."

"Goodbye, ruby Tuesday

Who could hang a name on you?

When we change with everyday

Still I'm gonna miss you…"

"With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats

You can't say we're satisfied

But Hermione, I still love you Hermione, everywhere I look I see your eyes

There ain't a sis that comes close to you, come on, dry your eyes

But Hermione, Hermione ain't it good to be alive."

"Oh Harry, you're right. I'm taking my sadness out on Ron. I just didn't know what to do. I should be embracing Ron instead of pushing him away."

"Hermione, you don't know the half of it. You should value everyone you know over anything else in your life. I, I just wish I was like that with Sirius."

"Oh, Harry…"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I gotta get back to work." And with that he slumped off.

When he returned to his office, Tonks was in his face immediately.

"Harry! Did you hear? Abercrombie escaped!"

"What?" Harry's heart raced with excitement. He had another chance to go after Abercrombie and "make his bones" as an auror.

Since the corruption of the dementors, Azkaban was rendered a useless and condemned island. The new prison was in the Ministry itself. It was in the deepest darkest part of the Ministry. Below the Department of Mysteries and beyond the old trial dungeons. They used the smelliest trolls to guard the cells and serve the food. Naturally they were less effective than dementors, but seemingly well working.

Now, to Harry's happiness, he didn't have to do all the paperwork that he had had to do before. He decided to get caught up on the places where Abercrombie had been spotted before so that he could get a nice clean start the next day.

It took Harry five hours to get all caught up and was happy to find that he could now go home. It wasn't that Harry didn't like his job. It was more that he wanted to get home to see Ginny.

He apparated home and greeted Ginny.

"Hey Babe," he said, "how was today?"

"Well, let's put it this way: same shift, different day."

Harry laughed. "Well, they caught Abercrombie."

"Oh, Harry…"

"It's Ok, he got away again, so…yeah. I got another shot."

"Good. I'm happy for you."

"How's the baby doin'?"

"It's Ok. I felt It kicking a couple times today but other than that…"

"Hmmm, well that's good."

"Well…I had a long day. I better hit the sack."

"Yeah me too."

And with that they got in bed, kissed and fell asleep only to wake up and live another day.


	2. The First of Some

Chapter 2

The First of Some

Harry dreamt: He was in a sitting room. It was a beautiful and comfortable sitting room. On the wall were pictures and portraits of dark haired men.

A deafening sound was filling Harry's ears. He was sitting in a big armchair with upholstery of flannel. He had a cup of tea and was sipping on it slowly. This dream was remarkably realistic. In fact, it was as realistic as if he had actually been sitting there. To his left was a crib. In it was a dark haired baby that was crying. That was what was deafening him.

He got up and pulled the baby out and patted it on the back. A door opened to his right.

"Oh thanks, Ember." Said a red haired woman with dark green eyes.

_Ember? Who's Ember? _Thought Harry.

"Oh it's no problem, Lily." He said

"Sorry, It was James. He just called to say he was going to be a bit late."

"Oh, Ok."

"So where was I? Ah, well as I was saying, James just got promoted. That's why he's late. I always knew he would be great at what he did."

"Ha! I never expected him to get a job with his big head."

"Well, he mellowed out, you know that."

"Yeah."

"Do you want more tea? Maybe a muffin?"

"Oh no I'm fine. Listen, the reason I dropped by was to say, Derrick and I are getting married!"

"Oh! Oh my goodness! Really?"

"Yeah and I want you to be my Maid of Honor."

"Oh, I'm so excited! When is it?"

"We haven't decided yet. Sometime in July we're thinking."

"In July? Maybe around Harry's birthday?"

Harry woke up. What kind of a dream was he just having?

Ginny was already awake. He could hear pots and pans clinking in the kitchen. He had no desire to sleep anymore as he wasn't tired.

He got up and surprised Ginny. "What are you doing up already?" She asked him.

"Unsettling dreams."

"Would you fancy some bacon?"

"Thanks, Gin."

"You said you were having bad dreams?"

"Not bad…just weird."

"What's weird about them?"

"Well, they're the first dreams I've had that I haven't been in them. They were someone else's point of view. I think her name was Ember."

"It was a her then? Harry is there something you aren't telling me?"

Harry laughed. "No. But honestly, I actually was in the dream, I just wasn't me."

"What were you in the dream?"

"I was a baby. And my mum was there. And my dad was late coming home from work."

"Harry…how do you know all this?"

"I- I dunno. It was just what was in the dream. The lady I was, was getting married to some guy named Derrick."

"Harry, you're starting to creep me out."

"Don't think it isn't creeping me out too. It's scary. It was so real."

Ginny set his bacon in front of him. "Thanks," he murmured. He munched on his bacon for a bit. It was good bacon. Ginny had a knack for cooking just like her mother. Harry stared round the room.

He had bought this house the month after he had married Ginny. It was in London, four blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. Buying school supplies for his child was going to be a snap. The house had 2 bedrooms, one they used for storage. They would have to build an addition when the baby came along. It had 2 bathrooms, one upstairs and one upstairs, with a sitting room downstairs. The kitchen was upstairs. And of course a balcony upstairs.

"Well, Harry, I gotta go to work," said Ginny, "is there anything else you want before I go?"

"Oh that's Ok, Gin. I'll fix something up for myself before I go."

"Alright, well, I love you."

"Love you too."

They kissed and then Ginny apparated to work.

Harry again threw a record on again. He liked this song he sang along as his eggs and bacon cooked:

I have climbed the highest mountains

I have run through the fields

Only to be with you

Only to be with you.

I have run, I have crawled

I have scaled these city walls

These city walls

Only to be with you.

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

I have kissed honey lips

Felt the healing in her finger tips

It burned like fire

(I was) burning inside her.

I have spoke with the tongue of angels

I have held the hand of a devil

It was warm in the night

I was cold as a stone.

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

I believe in the Kingdom Come

Then all the colours will bleed into one

Bleed into one.

But yes, I'm still running.

You broke the bonds

And you loosed the chains

Carried the cross of my shame

Oh my shame, you know I believe it.

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

Harry grabbed his eggs and bacon and ate them slowly. This song was so true to his life. He then apparated to work for how many times, he didn't know. He had gotten used to that feeling of manipulation now. He remembered when he first felt it. This made him sad. He headed towards his office and spotted Mr. Weasly on his way.

"Harry!" He said, "how are you."

"I'm Ok. I've got some news. Ginny and I are pregnant."

"Are you really? That's wonderful Harry, wonderful. Are you excited?"

"Very."

"Have you asked anyone to be the godfather yet?"

The words struck Harry. He hadn't thought about a godfather. The thought never crossed him.

"Er...no, I hadn't even thought about that."

"Just remember Harry, a godfather is a sacred thing in the Wizarding world. Choose your godfather carefully."

"Of course. Thanks, Dad."

Mr. Weasly smiled at him. It felt good to call Mr. Weasly "Dad" it was something he had never had before, something he had longed for.

"So Harry. I heard that Abercrombie escaped again."

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't be, but I am excited."

"Ah, don't worry no one will hold it against you. You're a new breed of auror. You'll get him sooner or later."

"Thanks a load. It's good to hear it from an experienced person."

"What do you mean experienced?"

"Well with all those raids and searching for guys. I'm sure you've felt what I'm feeling."

"Thanks, Harry. It makes it all worthwile to hear praise from someone like you."

"Any time. I, er, gotta get to work now."

"Oh, right, of course you do. Well, I'll see you soon, Harry."

"You too, Dad."

With that Harry left Mr. Weasly and headed towards his office. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hey, Tonks."

"Abercrombie was spotted around Wales."

"Wales? Is he leaving the country?"

"I don't think so, I think he's probably going into hiding."

"Did you send a search team out there?"

"Naturally. They're still searching. Don't worry we'll get him pretty quick here. If they find him, this can be your first solo job. Just infiltration of the building or area he's in. You've handled worse guys than him."

Harry grinned. He had after all. At lunchtime, Harry decided to go eat lunch with Hermione. She was apparently feeling lonely and she could use some company. So he headed for the Quidditch department.

"Hermione?" He said, walking into her office.

"Harry? Oh, Harry. How's things?"

"Good, you know..."

"Harry, I've got a present for you. For helping me out yesterday."

She reached into her book bag and pulled out 2 slips of paper.

"They're tickets Harry. Tickets to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Really? Oh, man, thanks, Hermione." He walked over and gave her a big hug. "You're the best."

"It was the least I could do, you know. You've always been there for me. Even when the goings got incredibly rough for you."

"You're worthy of anything, Hermione. You're the best sister-in-law and friend anyone could ask for."

"Well, I can't deny that it was easy to get. The Cannons are going to be there and I have ten free tickets."

"Wow, that's great. So you and Ron are going?"

"Naturally. When Ron heard about it, he nearly fell over in his chair. But you and Ginny have to come with us. It'll be a great time."

"Of course. Who are you going to give the other tickets to?"

"Well, I was thinking, probably the rest of the Weaslys and maybe my mum and dad."

"Good plan." They sat down and ate lunch and talked about what Hermione had been doing the past couple of weeks.

Harry went to sleep that night with a clear and happy mind.


	3. Not a Chapter: Praise and Corrections

Praise and Corrections

Alright you guys, thanks for reading my story. This is my first one although I have one that I wrote by myself, it's called The 8 of Floyd. So yeah, read that one too, it's funny.

Dream Phantom: Thanks. I took one of your quizzes.

Pheonixtear19: Thanks a load. You're great support. I read your story about Lupin and James finding out about him. It was great. You're right about what you said about other people's stories, they're too mellow. You put some great emotion into it. Not many people can do that. I don't pretend to be an expert, so if you heard something else from someone else, think of the one who has more experience and go with that. But that's my opinion.

Alright in the second chapter, I believe I put in, "there were two bathrooms, one upstairs, and one upstairs." That was wrong. It was supposed to be, "one upstairs, and one downstairs." So yeah. that's a correction that needs to be made.

Another one in the second chapter, when Harry sings his song, there should be "" around it. So that's another one.

These are mostly little things, but in chapter 2 again, when Hermione tells Harry about the tickets she says, "They're tickets Harry. Tickets to the Quidditch World Cup." There should be a comma between tickets and Harry.

So that's pretty much it.

I've got kind of a contest. Whoever can tell me who sang the songs (excluding the first one as it's one of mine) I'll tell them in form of a review when my next chapter is up. So yeah.

Have fun.


End file.
